


Beg

by myono



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myono/pseuds/myono
Summary: The pain Baekhyun has felt for so long finally meets its demise.





	Beg

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! so i’ve never posted on ao3 before because i always feel like my writing is shit but i’m sucking it up!! and posting!! cause i feel kinda confident now.  
also, any typos are mine, please excuse them.

It’s been 6 months since Baekhyun and Sehun broke up. It happened in April, right after Sehun’s birthday. Neither of them had any clue that their relationship would meet its demise soon after.  
It was mutual, no hard feelings, they agreed to still be friends. It was okay... for a while. Eventually the pair stopped talking, keeping themselves to their separate friend groups.  
Baekhyun was okay until 2 months after the breakup when his emotions started to hit him and he cried every night because he missed the younger man. He was so confused. He’d never been that emotional in his life, but realizing the man he loved was no longer his struck so many strings in his heart that broke it until it was in little pieces.

He cried to himself, he also cried to Jongdae, but it never helped. He still felt that pain in his heart. Eventually this “phase” passed. He stopped crying, but he still didn’t feel good about their breakup. He wanted Sehun back, desperately. He hoped the other felt the same, but he had no way of telling.  
Baekhyun thought of so many ways of bringing it up to Sehun, but every scenario lead to despair as his happy thoughts went downhill quickly.

So he stayed quiet, pretended he was over it and went on with his life. But he still spent every night thinking about him.

Fast forward to now. Baekhyun is in his room, getting ready for a blind date Jongdae set up for him. He doesn’t want to go, but he knows Jongdae will whine if he bails.  
He looks good, he knows he does, and he wants to at least try to make this work. He leaves his room to find Jongdae the same way he was an hour ago, on Baekhyun’s couch watching a random cartoon.  
Jongdae turns his head when he hears Baekhyun’s footsteps, and he gasps in surprise. “Oh my god you’re trying!”  
Baekhyun is offended, “Why wouldn't I?”  
Jongdae shrugs, “I thought you’d dress too casual cause you don’t want to go.”

Baekhyun chuckles quietly as he sits next to Jongdae, “I don’t really, but I’m trying, for you mostly. I feel somewhat hopeful.”

“That’s the spirit! It’ll go great, Jaewoo is nice, I swear you’ll like him!” Jongdae declares.  
Jongdae made him leave 10 minutes later, “I’ll be here when you get back!”

According to Jongdae, Jaewoo picked the restaurant they were eating at, and he was paying. Baekhyun couldn’t complain about that. When Baekhyun gets there, he tells the host he’s there under Shin, and gets lead towards the back of the restaurant. It’s nice, not too fancy, not too casual, he thinks he dressed accordingly.

Jaewoo is facing away from Baekhyun, and he feels his palms begin to sweat. He wipes them on his jeans and prays they don’t clam up again.  
He walks up to Jaewoo and taps the man on the back.  
He towers over Baekhyun, not by a lot, and he is very handsome. He introduces himself with a gorgeous smile and pulls out Baekhyun’s chair for him.

Overall the date goes great, Jaewoo is a nice guy, Baekhyun appreciates the fact that Jongdae set him up with a good guy. But, when Jaewoo asks him for another date by the time it’s over, he rejects him.  
Jaewoo looks disappointed, he thought Baekhyun liked him, at least somewhat.  
Baekhyun tells him it’s not him, but something is stopping him from accepting the date.

He leaves the restaurant feeling somewhat relieved, he’s not sure why, but he knows accepting the date would have been a mistake.  
When he reaches home, he realizes he must tell Jongdae about him rejecting Jaewoo. He doesn’t want to hear Jongdae whine about him being stupid and not accepting it, but he has no excuse, so he has to be honest.

He walks inside, and Jongdae is where he left him.  
Jongdae perks up from the couch when he sees Baekhyun is home. He forcefully drags Baekhyun to the couch and sits him down.  
“So, how’d it go!” Jongdae asks excitedly.  
“It was good,” Baekhyun begins, “He was kind, like you said, and handsome. We didn’t have a lot in common but we made up for it by talking more in depth about each other’s interests. He’s hilarious and I like him a lot.”

Jongdae leaps off the couch, hollering in joy, and Baekhyun has to force a hand over his mouth to quiet him down, “Shut up Jongdae! It’s 11 at night, nobody wants to hear you screaming!” Baekhyun laughs, bringing him back to the couch.  
“I’m just happy for you! Did he ask you out on a second date?”  
Baekhyun nods ... “I rejected him though.”  
In his 10+ years of knowing Jongdae, he’s never seen the mans face fall so quickly.  
“What the fuck? What do you mean you rejected him!” Jongdae yells. He grabs Baekhyun’s shoulders and jars him back and forth. “What the hell is wrong with you!”

Baekhyun’s smile screams guilty, and Jongdae wants to punch him.  
“Baekhyun. Don’t tell me you rejected him because of Sehun.”  
“I did.”  
Jongdae sighs, taking his hands off Baekhyun’s shoulders, and intertwining them with the others.  
“Baek… are you really still not over him?”  
“I’m not Dae,” Baekhyun says, squeezing Jongdae’s hands lightly.  
“You love him that much?”  
“I do.”

Jongdae doesn’t set Baekhyun up on any more blind dates after that.  
Life goes back to somewhat normal, as it hasn't been normal for a while.  
It’s Saturday night, it’s been a few weeks since the blind date. Baekhyun is thankful Jongdae has finally left him alone about dating.  
He doesn’t know when, or if, he’ll ever truly be over Sehun, but it’s not now.  
He doesn’t feel ashamed that he’s not over his ex, even though it’s been a solid 7 months since their breakup.  
He spends his night cuddled up on the couch, a blanket wrapped around him, watching whatever is on.  
His attention is focused on the tv, when a knock on his door alerts him.

His eyebrows furrow, creating a line across his forehead.  
It’s almost midnight, who’s here?  
Rising from his couch, he slowly pads towards the door.  
He almost doesn’t want to open it, slightly worried it might be someone coming to rob him, or murder him.  
_Please universe, don’t take me yet._  
As he’s pleading to live, his hand unlocks the door and pulls it open.

The last thing he expects is to see the man who’s been plaguing his mind for 7 months.  
Sehun.  
His Sehun.  
“Hey,” Sehun whispers, hands deep in his pockets.  
He’s staring down at Baekhyun, like he always has.  
His eyes show the same warmth, like they always have.  
“Hey,” Baekhyun replies, his own hands gripping the door tightly. He feels like he’s about to throw up. He has no clue why the younger man would be here.

“I know this is probably unexpected, and I’m sorry for coming unannounced, but I really need to talk to you,” Sehun says in one quick breath. Baekhyun can see it in the air, the December weather has not been kind to them.

Baekhyun wants to say no. He’s worried that whatever comes out of Sehun’s mouth will destroy him even more than he already is.

He opens the door fully and steps aside, “Come in.”  
When Sehun steps inside, he takes off his shoes and coat.  
He settles on Baekhyun’s couch and gets comfy, like the action is automatic.

“I.... why aren’t you in California?” Baekhyun asks.  
California, the reason they had broken up. Sehun got an internship to study there, and when Baekhyun told him how he felt, it led to an argument and soon, their breakup.

Now that Baekhyun thinks about it, he doesn’t know why they didn’t try. They had been in their relationship for a year, it’s not like they were in the newlywed stage.

“I was, for a few months. I came back because the change was too much for me. I didn’t feel ready to spend the next 2 years there.” Sehun responds, leaning back into the couch.

He pats the cushion next to him, “Come sit, please.”  
Baekhyun can never say no to him.

Sehun breathes deeply, “I... I wanted to find you and beg for you back,”  
Baekhyun’s heart leaps at these words.

“I know we said it was mutual, but it really wasn’t. I was being selfish. I only thought about how I felt. I just expected you to go along with it and when you didn’t, I thought you didn’t want me to have it. I was so blinded by my anger that I didn’t even think about how you felt. When we agreed on the breakup, I thought it was best, but after I left your apartment, I regretted it instantly.”

_I regretted it too._

“I didn’t want you to leave.” Baekhyun mutters.

“I know,” Sehun sighs.

“You know but you didn’t come back.”

Sehun runs his hands through his hair, sitting up.  
He turns to Baekhyun, “I thought you wouldn’t want me back. I thought... you officially hated me, from the moment I left. When I came back, I convinced myself you’d already moved on.”

“Baekhyun, I’ve thought about you every day for the past 7 months. You have not left my mind once. I’ve been raking up the courage to come talk to you and I should have done this months ago but I’m such a coward I backed out every time. I miss you so fucking much Baek.”

Every gear in Baekhyun’s head is turning, processing Sehun’s words. He doesn’t even realize he's spacing out until Sehun taps his knee, “Baek, please say something,”

His eyes snap up to meet Sehun’s, and he sees the tears collecting in them.  
I can’t remember the last time I saw him cry.  
“Don’t cry,” Baekhyun pleads, wiping a stray tear that cascades down Sehun’s face. Baekhyun can’t remember the last time he saw Sehun cry.

“I… really can’t say anything except that I feel the same way, about everything. I miss you too, and I think about you 24/7. I was so hurt when you left but I could never bring myself to dislike you, let alone hate you.”

Baekhyun takes Sehun’s hands into his, rubbing the back of his hands with his thumbs.  
Sehun intertwines their fingers, and they stay like that for a while.

“I never stopped loving you Baek,” Sehun says, voice shaking ever so slightly.

Baekhyun smiles, “I never stopped loving you either.”  
Suddenly Sehun rises from the couch and pulls Baekhyun with him. When he is standing, Sehun drops to his knees, not letting go of Baekhyun’s hands.  
“What are you doing,” Baekhyun laughs, trying to pull Sehun back up.

“I told you I wanted to beg for you back. That’s what I’m doing.”

“You don’t have to beg—”

“But I want to! So please, let me,” Sehun pleads, lips forming into a pout.  
“You’re playing dirty, I love when you pout,” Baekhyun whines, but he stays quiet as Sehun takes that as a sign to continue.

“Byun Baekhyun, I made the biggest mistake of my life walking away from you 7 months ago. It’s the biggest regret I have in my life and I wish every day that I hadn’t done it. You’re the only person I wanna be with, in this life and the next,” Sehun pauses, he brings the other closer, then separates their hands and puts Baekhyun’s on his shoulders.

“I don’t deserve you, I never did, but I miss you more than anything. I miss seeing you every day, I miss you calling me babe, I miss making the best memories in my life with you. I don’t deserve you, and I never will, but will you please take me back?”

Baekhyun eyes well up with tears, but he smiles and nods his head, “Yes, I’ll take you back.”  
Sehun stands up quicker than Baekhyun’s eyes can catch him, but he’s wrapped in Sehun’s arms the next second.  
His head is buried in Sehun’s neck, and he breathes in his scent, he smells like baby powder. Baekhyun has always loved the way he smells. He feels comforted as he stands in his no longer ex-boyfriends embrace.

“Sehun,”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me.”

Sehun’s breath stops for a second, but he’s then pulling away to face Baekhyun with a grin on his face.  
He says nothing as his hands cup Baekhyun’s face and connects their lips.  
Baekhyun sighs in relief and grips his boyfriend tighter. Their lips move gently in the soft but passionate kiss.  
When they pull away, both sport wide smiles on their faces. Sehun lays his forehead against Baekhyun’s, “I love you so much.”  
“I love you,” Baekhyun replies, kissing Sehun’s nose.

They spend the rest of their night on Baekhyun’s couch, reconciling further, with lots of kisses and I love you’s.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, there’s that. hopefully you liked it, if not that’s cool, i posted it more for me than for anyone else but maybe that’ll change, i’m working on some things rn that will possibly make an appearance here 👀 we’ll see. kind words are appreciated as well as well as criticism if you have any ☺️


End file.
